


倒悬的香石竹

by NoBeans



Category: Dragon Quest X
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 维多利亚时期黄色香石竹（康乃馨）的花语：藐视、拒绝。
Relationships: Nagene/Yushka, ナジユシュ, 魔王主从





	倒悬的香石竹

**Author's Note:**

> ·版本5魔界篇的那津x尤修卡（ナジーンxユシュカ），魔王主从下克上  
> ·原作向，竹马的故事  
> 

午后的日头从云层掩映下露出一截苍白的光，洒在奈库罗迪亚王都厚重的黑石墙上，不但没能增添一丝生机，反倒像是将一盏清水倒进化不开的浓墨，眨眼间便被吞没，石沉入海般没了踪影。学堂里回荡着老者悠悠的颂读声，语调极其平缓，拉长放大了上了年纪力不从心的人独有的尾音微颤。

以当今魔王的独子那津为首，与中庭仅隔着窄窄一道回廊的这间教室里，此刻云集了整个奈库罗迪亚的年轻贵族。

讲台前是位耄耋之年的老学究，思维不比年轻一辈敏捷，吃着俸禄却在研究院待不下去，便被分配了给世家子弟们上课这桩轻松差事：不必涉猎难度太高的内容，加之奈库罗迪亚民风刚健淳朴，孩子们也一个个谦逊有礼，品性端方，从未有人倚仗权势忤逆师长，都是易于管教的。

但万事都难免有个例外。

“尤修卡，你来说说，这句话该怎样解读？”

如在无人之境一般自顾自念着文章的老者像是注意到了什么，冷不防刹住脚步，抛出个问题来。

被点名的男孩是三个月前来借读的异域富商之子。

奈库罗迪亚作为矿产国，与扎德沙漠中的商队常有贸易往来，其中一户财力尤其雄厚的宝石商因此得以与魔王夫妻二人交好，又恰巧有个与那津王子同龄的儿子，便将他遣往王都留学，接受沙漠中得不到的教育的同时还可以和小王子培养感情，为将来双方的贸易关系打好基础——两家都怀着这样一石二鸟的心思。

感情培养得如何暂且不提，单说留学这最原始的目的，尤修卡天资聪颖，又自小在商贾家庭磨炼得思维敏捷，初来乍到还有些不适应，如今早就追上了课业进度，甚至比大部分孩子更游刃有余。回答个并不算存心刁难的问题，也本该是易如反掌的事。

可那津却眼都不抬便猜到了他的答案：

“……啊？哪句话？”

**果然。**

毫无征兆地突然被老师点名，想必是又走神了。

捧着书本的那津面无表情，像是对周遭发生的一切恍然不觉，直到将头垂得更低了些，才不悦地撇撇嘴角。

老者叹了口气：“你又神游去哪里了？”

“这次真没有，您误会了，” 红发男孩扬起笑脸，直直迎上老者的目光，坦然得好像直到几秒钟前还望着窗外的人并不是他，“我只是刚好没听清这几句，您再念一次就好。”

又在狡辩，他难道不知羞耻的吗？那津想道，心下不齿之余还掺杂着少许烦闷，不由拧起两道细眉，紧了紧捏着书页的手。

自打初次见面时尤修卡公然顶撞他，那津便下定了决心要规训这不知天高地厚的野孩子，谁想尤修卡的顽劣至今没有半点改进，而当初雄心勃勃、做好了万全准备要以理服人的那津甚至一次都没能逮到过他，同他好好说上一句话。

“罢了，你把窗户关上。这整篇文章回去抄三遍，明天课前交上来，”老者无奈道，摆摆手不再看他。

文章篇幅不算长，但说短也绝对不短，整篇抄下来还是要费一番工夫的，尤修卡却也不再争辩，挠挠头应了下来：“哎，知道了。”说罢慢吞吞爬上桌面，关了窗子。

老者起初也曾呵斥他，试图矫正他，结果被他连珠炮似的诡辩气得胡须乱颤，如今竟也习惯了，看男孩乖乖领了罚便作罢，不再去给自己徒增烦心事。

“好了，我们继续看下一段。”

那津借着翻书的动作，目光看似无意地追随着书页，余光匆匆扫过窗边，恰好瞥见尤修卡仿佛没了骨头似的，整个身子向一侧垮下去，单手支着下颌仰着脸，眯起眼睛百无聊赖地盯着窗棂，仿佛能穿透它望见庭院。

中庭有什么好看的，不就是几棵树，那鸟窝又有什么好掏的，如此低劣的趣味，哪里比得上书中先祖留下的学问和道理？他家人特地送他来留学，父王和母妃又如此厚待他，他竟然就这样虚度时光！

追着尤修卡跑的这段日子里，那津几乎是眼睁睁瞧着他掏遍了王宫中每一棵树上的鸟窝。回想起他红毛猴子似的在树上荡来荡去的模样，以及树下那个束手无策急得团团转、咬着牙抱住树干试着往上爬的狼狈的自己，那津胸中窜起一股无名火，连忙低下头，眉心的沟壑逐渐加深。

>>

好容易等到老学究宣布下课，那津才阖上书，强压着焦躁定了定心神，双手背在身后，不紧不慢朝窗边走去。

“我有话要对你讲，”他朗声道。他身量在同龄人里不算矮，却一点没有要低头的意思，而是保持着昂首挺胸的姿态，目光自上往下俯瞰着尤修卡。

半趴在桌上东倒西歪的尤修卡这才回过神来，懒散地打量了面前趾高气昂的男孩几眼，倏地清醒了过来似的眼睛一亮，勾起一侧嘴角，扯出个贼兮兮的弧度。

那津见他这一肚子坏水一览无余的神情，心中暗道不妙，忙出声阻止：“你先别走，听我说……”

话音未落，尤修卡果不其然蹭的站起身来，一个箭步窜上桌面，紧接着伸手拉开窗户，撑着窗栏纵身一跃，稳稳落在了外面的石板地上。

那津当即转身奔向教室门口，路过讲台时还不忘对老师道声歉，如此这般绕了一圈才跑出教室。所幸尤修卡一头红发扎眼得很，不用刻意去找都能一眼便注意到他，那津连忙加快步伐，朝着那跳动的小火苗似的背影追了上去。

一路上经过的人们也见怪不怪，毕竟连魔王和王妃都知道，小王子和宝石商家的男孩几乎每天都要上演一场追逐战，两道小小的身影不知疲倦地穿梭在奈库罗迪亚的每一道回廊与每一根梁柱间。

>>

踏进大厅时，尤修卡步履不停地向城堡正门口奔去，似乎是想从大门跑出去。

又想故技重施吗。那津在喘息之余哼笑一声，不再紧跟着尤修卡不放，而是偏离了原本的路线，朝不远处的一扇窗户跑去。

尤修卡心想这下应该够骗住那呆头呆脑的小王子了，便不再作势要从大门走，正准备要向左侧的窗口全力冲刺，一扭头却见到了熟悉的人影——本该被他骗到的那津正双手抱胸站定在窗前，好整以暇看着他。

从前他也用过这一招，那时那津见他打算走正门，连忙气喘吁吁地向守在门口的两个士兵高声喝令：“你们，关门，不许让他过！”

虽然只是孩子之间的打闹，士兵还是立刻听从王子的指挥，一个扳动闸机关上城门，一个举起长矛横在门前。前方是死路，身后有追兵，这下尤修卡就是插上奇美拉的翅膀也难逃了。

那津胜券在握，心中正得意，脚步也不由放慢了些，像要细细品味享受胜利果实的滋味似的，谁知尤修卡在距离门口几步时忽然刹住脚步，换了个方向狂奔而去，敏捷地翻出离他最近的窗口，飞也似地跑了。全程动作干净利落毫不含糊，留下翻窗技术尚不娴熟的那津呆立在原地，想来是早早就策划好了。

尤修卡鬼点子多，同一条逃跑路线从不连续用两次，可这王城总归就这么大的规模，再怎么跑出花样来大体上也无非那几种。那津的思维不如尤修卡跳脱，但好歹也是个大人们交口称赞的聪明孩子，一来二去便逐渐摸清了尤修卡的路数，现下才能当机立断堵住他的去路。

“打算戏弄我第二次？想都别想！”那津纹丝不动地拦在尤修卡面前。

尤修卡一时间愣住了，很快又反应过来，微微睁大的眼里浮起些笑意：“你还有点意思。”说罢便转过身返回原路，大步朝着城门奔去，但方才的小插曲已经成功缩短了二人的距离，紧跟上来的那津此刻距离他不过几步之遥。

>>

只是尤修卡出了城门也没跑远，始终贴着墙根走，那津心中便已经有了计较，心道他十有八九是打算上房顶的。

果不其然，尤修卡跑到一棵大树前就攀上了树干，三下两下便爬到了主枝分叉处，旋即朝着屋顶方向凌空一跃，冲破茂密枝叶的怀抱，猫科动物一般灵活而轻盈地落在了房顶上。

那津见他一气呵成顺利上了房，心中焦急不已，恰好自己身旁的那棵树树冠也距离城墙很近，便就近抱住树干开始攀爬。他偷偷溜进母妃的后院里摔出一身淤青才苦练出了爬树的技能（他还记得母妃为他上药时鼓励他说“小尤修卡如果知道你这么努力，一定会感动的”，他讶异地问“我只想抓他，要他感动做什么”而母妃只是笑着摸了摸他的头），虽然还是不像尤修卡那样仿佛呼吸一样流畅自然，如今倒也能稳稳当当爬上树冠。

然而爬到一半才发觉了异样：这棵树上半截可供攀爬和落脚的每个着力点之间距离过远，而孩子的四肢长度有限，每往上一步都要拉伸着肢体勉力去够，变得极其吃力。

“还是中招了吧。我观察好久了，你那棵树特别难爬，”男孩的声音意料之外地响起，那津才愕然发现尤修卡非但没有趁机走远，反而在房檐上坐下，两条腿垂下来前后摇晃。尤修卡指了指自己面前的树，好像很大度似的：“来爬我的就好了。”

那津犹豫片刻才从树上跳下来，掸了掸身上的灰。横竖都被耍了，既然颜面已经在泥潭里打了一圈滚，不如索性舍了它，全力以赴捉住那罪魁祸首。小王子咬咬牙，走到了尤修卡先前爬过的树下。

这时尤修卡已经换了个趴着的姿势，伸手扒住房檐，小半截身子探在外面，兴味盎然地往下看。那津仰起脸想瞪他，却瞧见房檐上露出一张极其快活肆意的笑脸，眉眼弯弯，目光璨璨，即使逆着光也堪称灿烂，不知怎的就一个恍神。只见下一秒尤修卡忽然扬起手，随即有个什么小东西径直朝着那津飞了过来。

他脚下踉跄着堪堪躲开，沿着那东西飞行的轨迹望去，原来是尤修卡从树上顺手摘了个红色的果子，此时已经和其他自然掉落的果实一样安安静静躺在树下的草坪上，看起来和恶作剧得逞前一秒嬉笑的尤修卡同样无辜。

“你……！”那津咬牙切齿，气得险些想跺脚，还好最终克制住冲动，只捏紧了拳。

房檐上那小皮猴子捂住肚子哈哈大笑，笑够了才朝那津勾了勾手指：“快点上来呀。”

魔族生来便有几颗牙齿格外锐利，因此上等魔族从不露齿笑。那几颗昭示着野性的犬齿太有侵略性，而文明越进步就越以克制本能为荣，自然是要把它收起来不见天日的。

但尤修卡向来不以为然，每次都要扯开嘴角露出尖尖犬齿，像一头未开化的小野兽，总让那津想起书中读到的驯魔师的故事。和最常见的家养烈性魔兽，只要从幼年开始饲育便愿意用一生报答主人恩情的杀人豹不同，其他大部分魔兽都没有这样亲人，而是需要更有技巧地去驯化。其中性情最为凶猛刚烈的，甚至要拔去利爪磨平尖牙剔除毒腺，方能为人所用。

尤修卡就是这荒漠中生长的魔兽，桀骜不驯，野性未泯，视文明社会划出的条条框框如无物。或许那正是沙漠游牧民特有的彪悍民风，但如今要在文明人的都城居住，便理所应当要学习文明人的规矩。

而他那津，奈库罗迪亚的王子，义不容辞该担起这责任。

一定要捉到这不服管教的家伙，押送回书房好好教育。那津看着屋顶上笑得东倒西歪的尤修卡，这样默默想道，攀上树干开始往上爬。

尤修卡见状，也站起身来伸了个懒腰，身轻如燕地一路小跑起来。他脚步飞快，走在房檐上也如履平地，却也不走远，每次跑个几步便故意放慢速度，见那津要追上来了才加速，显然还是在戏耍他。

同样的年纪，相似的体格，怎么尤修卡的一身筋骨偏生就这样与众不同？那津心中隐隐愤懑不甘，闷着头铆足了劲，加快脚步往前赶，却不料踩到一块松动的瓷砖，脚下一滑，惊叫一声，重心不稳倒了下去，眼见着便要随着屋脊倾斜的角度往下滚，所幸一根烟囱拦腰挡住了他，才没再往下滑。

尤修卡听到他那声惊呼便早已回过了头，自然也目睹了方才的惊险一刻，当即竟吓出了身冷汗。他自己是练武的，在沙漠里和佣兵厮混才摸爬滚打出来的一身本事，倒也不怕出点小意外，但这书呆小王子一看就四体不勤，近来被他每天溜着跑才勉勉强强能翻个窗户上个树，要是真摔一下……尤修卡倏地喉咙发紧，连忙快步奔向那津。

那津愣了半晌才有了动作，试图用手肘支起上半身，尤修卡连忙搀扶着他坐起身来，惊魂未定地问：“怎么样？受伤了吗？有没有哪里疼？”

其实那津当时只觉得一阵天翻地覆，也不知具体发生了些什么，反倒不如旁观者看得惊心动魄，只知道大约要磕碰出一身青紫，此时听尤修卡嘘寒问暖更多是觉得他小题大做，有些好笑道：“无碍。”说着摆了摆手，这一下却牵动了手臂肌肉，登时一阵撕裂皮肉的痛楚麻痹了整条手臂，不由猛地倒吸了一口气，面色泛白。

二人这才注意到到他右臂的袖子像是划到了什么，布料被撕开了约莫一匝长的裂口，开口处隐约可见里面一道长度差不多的伤口，汩汩往外淌着血，早就在周围布料上晕开了一大片濡湿，只是在黑衣服上看不出颜色差别而不甚明显。

“荷伊米！”尤修卡忙不迭念起治愈咒，但低阶咒文本就魔力微弱，又没有法杖的增幅，施在这种不小的创口上成效甚微。他并不擅长回复类的咒文，商队里也有专司医疗的人员，便只私下里处理过自己的一些小伤，根本没照料过别人，更别提是他眼里弱不禁风的那津，一时间慌了手脚：“怎，怎么没反应……”

纳金嘴唇抿得发白，深吸一口气，并拢左手的食、中二指，以指代杖朝伤口一挥，沉声念道：“贝荷伊米。”

随着指尖亮起微光，血终于不再像先前流得那样汹涌，肉眼可见地慢了下来。至少不再有失血过多的危险了。尤修卡见状，悬着的心也稍稍放下来了些，正摸着下巴思考如何将那津安然送回去，忽然想起了什么，倏地眼睛一亮：“对了！”说罢在口袋里翻找起来。

他穿着的是沙漠游牧民偏爱的阔腿裤，宽宽大大，走起路来晃荡个不停，只在脚踝处收紧，凉爽防晒又防砂。虽然在奈库罗迪亚没有这些需求，阔腿裤仍然是舒适且方便的，裤兜里的储物空间也相当充足——此时他半条手臂都伸了进去，在无底洞似的口袋里摸索了半天，终于从接近底部的位置掏出一个小布袋，得意洋洋地举起来晃了晃。

看到那津只是扬起眉，像是没力气说话了似的，沉默着用表情向他表达疑问，尤修卡赶忙解开布袋，从里面抽出一片翠绿的树叶，献宝似的捧到那津面前。

“世界树的叶子！”

那津不由得睁大了眼。

世界树叶说是魔界最好的灵丹妙药也不为过，传闻中甚至能医死人肉白骨，价格自然也相当昂贵，尤修卡这样一个毛头小子身上怎么会有——看样子布袋里还不止一片——这样贵重的宝物？

“爸妈非要塞给我的，但以前都没有遇到过非用它不可的场合，就差点给忘了，”尤修卡讪笑道，“你赶紧吃吧。”

也对。尤修卡的举止比王宫里的侍从还粗放不拘小节，常常让人忘记他的出身。整个魔界也屈指可数的富商担心自己好动的儿子，便找来全天下最好的伤药让他随身带着——也不是什么难以理解的事。

那津接过世界树叶，也不再讲究，三两口吞了下去。霎时间，一股暖流沿着食道蔓延至四肢百骸，右臂上的创口也泛起月白色的荧光。那津屏住呼吸，看绽开的皮肉如时光倒流一般逐渐修复，最终在只剩下浅浅一道伤口隐约渗着小血珠时停了下来。

“……好像也没有传说中那么神乎其神，”那津也没想到自己的第一句话会这样不痛不痒。不知不觉间精神竟也好了许多，神清气爽得像是一宿安眠后心满意足拉开窗感受到朝雾拂面。或许世界树叶真正的特性是治疗内伤？

见那津还有心情挑剔，尤修卡终于也松了口气，接着他话茬打趣：“就是，不是说能起死回生，怎么连个伤口都治不好。”说着从另一侧的口袋里变戏法似的轻车熟路摸出又一个小布袋，拆开来拿出一小卷绷带和普通药草等常用药，笑嘻嘻道：“来，我给你处理一下。”

虽然他先前慌得手足无措，似乎不太可靠，但那津看他这时又自信满满，便屈起膝盖，将手肘架在膝上，由着他摆弄了。出乎意料的是，尤修卡魔法学得不好，上药包扎倒是颇为拿手，动作流畅娴熟，力道也恰到好处。以他的性格，想来平时也是小磕小碰不断，久病成医了，只是没见过方才那种“大场面”，才一时被震住罢了。

那津定定注视着尤修卡手上的动作，忽然注意到了什么：“你手上的伤是怎么回事？”

红发男孩的手相当诚实地反映了本人介于孩童和少年之间的年龄，隐约有春笋要抽条变得修长如竹的意味，同时也带着难以忽视的肉感，一如脸上的婴儿肥。可就是这样一双难掩稚嫩的手上却蜿蜒着数条不长却狰狞的疤痕，新旧程度不一，层层堆叠在虎口处。

尤修卡倒是不以为意，眼都不抬地答：“练刀练得呗，太用力就把虎口给劈裂了。”

那津想起男孩在庭院里走动时，偶尔腰间别着一把小木刀，神气活现的模样，抿抿嘴：“想不到你还挺刻苦的。”

尤修卡非常受用，立刻骄傲地挺了挺胸：“那当然。没有点武艺傍身怎么在外面闯荡？”

那津只哼笑一声，对于他给点颜色就开染坊的行为不予置评。

尤修卡就算说着话，手上的动作不曾停歇，很快便包扎完毕，拍了拍手，满意地看着自己的杰作：“好了。你动一动，要是觉得绷带太紧我再给你放松点。”

小幅度缓缓活动着自己的右臂，那津除了些微刺痛外并没有感受到任何异常，摇摇头：“不用。”

解决了要事，胸口不再压着沉甸甸一块大石，二人才如梦初醒似的想起其实彼此并不熟悉，甚至都算不上友好关系，一时也无话可说，不约而同沉默下来。

那津却不愿就此打道回府，心间萦绕了三个多月悬而未决的念想随着尤修卡的接近渐渐升腾而起抵上喉头，随时就要脱口而出。然而早就打好的腹稿是机械表盘里严丝合缝的齿轮部件，在方才那一段小插曲的磕碰下有了几微米的错位，牵一发而动全身，哪个部件好像都脱离了运行正轨，心中的三根指针更是毫无章法地满表盘乱转，他一时有些茫然，幅度极小地微微张了张嘴，又不知从何说起。

谁想尤修卡却抢先出了声：“所以你干嘛老追着我不放？”

虽然初次见面时拂了那津的面子，尤修卡之后可从未故意招惹过他。而尤修卡过去随商队旅行时只去过要塞和魔导国的王都，接触到的上等魔族无一不傲慢至极，对下人态度轻慢恶劣，尤修卡气不过便出言顶撞，还险些被气急败坏的贵族逮住打一顿。

对贵族的印象如此，他难免将那津的穷追不舍解读成了睚眦必报，因而颇为不屑地撇嘴：“就你这细胳膊细腿也想教训我，未免太不现实了吧？”

那津却没读出尤修卡的小心思，挺直了腰杆，煞有介事道：“怎么教训不得了？你粗俗无礼，像个野孩子，我当然要捉你去读书学礼仪。”

闻言，尤修卡困惑地皱起眉，像是没领会那津的意思，片刻后才豁然开朗，一拍大腿，笑出声来——原来此“教训”非彼“教训”，二人从头到尾谈论的都不是同一件事。

而看那津此时一脸肃穆的模样，恐怕确实没动过别的心思，是当真只想对尤修卡…… **说教** 。

像是见到了什么极其滑稽的事，尤修卡捂着肚子，笑得肩膀耸动，整个上半身不住乱颤，笑声如泉水不断倾泻而出。

矿产大国奈库罗迪亚真是不一般，能养出这性情古板如磐石的小王子来，非但不仗着身份凌驾于普世规则之上，还循规蹈矩得令人发指，与他印象中的王公贵族形象堪称天壤之别。

但并不惹人厌恶。

这下轮到那津一头雾水地拧起眉。尤修卡这突然爆发的一阵大笑虽说看着不像是在嘲讽他，但也太过莫名，他完全参不透其中的意味，只好出言催促：“笑什么？跟你说正事呢。”

尤修卡这才稍稍克制住，不再大笑出声，眼角眉梢还是挂着笑意：“好吧，那你展开来说说，我洗耳恭听。”

虽然还是觉得尤修卡的行为十分怪异，但那津怎能放过这样难得的机会，立刻身体向前倾去，怕尤修卡反悔逃跑似的一把拉住他的衣角，才接着调整姿势端坐起来，滔滔不绝地讲起了宫廷礼仪与种种戒律，一板一眼的模样俨然一个书本里泡出来的小学究。

尤修卡起初觉得新奇，但不消一会儿便听腻了。那津干巴巴的语调像僧侣诵经似的，内容更是枯燥至极，一套套大道理左耳进右耳出，留下满脑子嗡嗡声，尤修卡不堪其扰，小脸皱成一团，连忙打断了那津：“不听了不听了，没意思。”

那津方才规训尤修卡时说得头头是道，其实自己的心思早就拧成了一团乱麻，总觉得有什么至关重要的事还没能说出口，都是脑海里条件反射地跳出什么的内容便捡起来说，精力全放在理清自己的思路上了，却还是苦思无果，寻不到半点端绪。一口郁气堵在胸口不吐不快却又吐不出来，在这种两难境地中还被尤修卡打断，不禁有些急了，脱口而出：“不行，必须听！”说罢才意识到自己太过蛮横了，又放缓了语气，“你还没学会呢，我不能放着你这样不管。”

尤修卡挑挑眉：“跟你有什么关系？”

“怎么没关系？你来留学，如果品行不端，丢的是我父王母妃的脸。”

“他们还没发话呢，再怎样也轮不到你来管教我。”

“我……我乐意！”那津坚持道。

“莫名其妙的小鬼。”

“你也是小鬼！再说了，你不也乐在其中？”

“我哪有？”尤修卡一脸莫名。

“我都看到了，上课的时候你每次都一副百无聊赖的样子，直到我去找你才来了精神。”

“你上课看我干嘛？”尤修卡看不惯贵族，鲜少和同班那些世家子弟玩耍，自然不愿承认自己其实是喜爱和同龄人打闹的——包括溜着那津满城跑——立刻将矛头转向那津，“自己都管不好，上课到处乱看，还好意思对我说教。”

“你，你……！”那津气极了，却又无从还击，毕竟圣贤书里可不会教他如何对付小无赖，只好愤愤地别过头去，不再理他。

尤修卡确实不爱学这许多繁冗礼节，但那津毕竟没有恶意，他也知道自己如今是在胡搅蛮缠，不禁有些心虚。一双金色的竖瞳滴溜溜直转，一会儿瞧瞧那津阴沉的脸色，一会儿瞄一眼他负伤的右臂，想起方才的惨状，果然还是心中有愧。

尴尬地咳了两声，红发男孩决定主动转移话题：“那个……虽然是你非要追着我跑，但我也有不对。刚才是我故意逗你才害你摔跤的，”他从怀里掏出个皱巴巴的小布包，展开来是一块被挤压得面目全非的蜂蜜蛋糕，“喏，给你赔礼道歉。”

说着，他在裤子上随意抹了几下手，掰下一半蛋糕递给那津。

尤修卡平时傲气得很，说什么也不肯屈居人下，但要是真正自知理亏了，该服软时倒也诚挚坦然。

下课后本就是晚饭时间，两个孩子折腾了半天早该饿了。那津又正在气头上，想着“这是你该补偿我的”便毫不客气地接过了蛋糕，拿到面前端详时却越看越觉得卖相极差，又想起那小泥猴掰蛋糕之前可没洗手，不由嫌弃地皱起鼻子。他要吃什么从来都是侍者捧着雕花的银盘子恭恭敬敬呈上来，哪里见过这样粗放的阵势。

“不吃就还给我，”尤修卡出声提醒，“浪费食物的人会被巨怪吃掉的。”

“你还相信这个？”那津凉凉地奚落道。

“咦，你不是最听大人话的乖孩子吗？怎么这时候又不听了，”尤修卡睁大了眼睛故作不解，说到最后又原形毕露，嘴角一勾，嬉笑起来。

那津横了他一眼：“两码事，谁听你胡搅蛮缠。况且巨怪根本不存在，都是编出来吓唬小孩的。”

“那可不是。我亲眼见过巨怪，你我加起来都不够它塞牙缝的，”这回尤修卡的神色倒是十足认真。

“哦？”那津不知道他又在盘算什么，只示意他继续说下去。

尤修卡说到这个立刻来了兴致，见那津也愿意听，原本只是蹲在那津身旁，这下直接大喇喇敞着腿坐下，往嘴里塞进一大口蛋糕，咽下去后才心满意足地娓娓道来：“是我跟我师父一起旅行的时候看到的——哦对了，我师父他是阿斯托尔提亚人，就是那个传说中人类和五大种族和平居住的世界……”

别看尤修卡年纪不大，但作为随着旅行商队长大的孩子，远比绝大部分魔族的人生都更加精彩。他就这样绘声绘色讲起了过去的种种见闻——格鲁海纳幻野山巅上巨大的月明珠，加乌西亚树海中隐秘的村落和魔法泉，还有那最为折磨人，于他而言却也最为亲切的，扎德沙漠里每一缕闷燃着的长风——展开记忆中的画卷，随着故事的起伏跌宕或压低嗓音或眉飞色舞，尽可能一笔一划再现那魔界独有的光怪陆离与诡谲迤逦。

那津原本半信半疑，只当是消遣去听，但他即使从没离开过奈库罗迪亚，尤修卡提到的许多事他也都曾在书中读到过，便渐渐信了红发男孩口中所说。况且书中叙述再生动也总归是有距离感的，此刻听着身旁这同龄孩子亲身经历的冒险，描摹出他身在其中却从不知这样魅力无穷的魔界，竟也不知不觉入了神。

尤修卡停下来吃东西时，那津偶尔也跟着咬一小口蛋糕上没被二人的脏手直接碰过的部分，于是不知是甜食的缘故，还是被那引人入胜的故事勾走了心神，脸色逐渐缓和了下来。但听到显然不合常理处时，那津还是会不加掩饰地嗤之以鼻。见识不如人，学识和判断力总归是有的，想骗到他可没那么容易。

尤修卡起初还嘴硬：“魔瘴那么大一团黑雾，看着就危险，当然是致命的了。”

那津摇摇头：“魔兽和魔族都对魔瘴天生有一定的免疫，不可能当场毙命。”

尤修卡只得讪讪摸了摸鼻尖：“夸张一点，听着比较惊险刺激嘛。”

那津又咬了口蛋糕，眼也不抬，淡淡地责备道：“信口开河。”

尤修卡也不恼，无事发生似的嘿嘿一笑，片刻后像是想到了什么：“你既然知道这么多，想必是对这些感兴趣吧。就不想出去走走，亲眼看看书里的世界？”

闻言，那津沉默下来。

他是个安分踏实的孩子，自小视父王为典范，将来有一天能望其项背已经是他最高远的目标，从没想过要外出游历。

四四方方的城墙里，工人们口中的暗铁矿山，还有母妃偶尔带他去野餐的血潮湖畔，便构成了他的整个世界。而尤修卡的不期而至则是最年幼的侍女（不是他，他绝不会做这样的事）掷进湖中打水漂的石头，在沉静水面上激起一阵又一阵涟漪，碰撞着纠缠着推挤着触碰到岸边，意料之外的小小水花沾湿了他的脚尖。

他摸着下巴稍加思索：“情况允许的话，或许会继位之前去一次吧，不然当了魔王就没机会了。我看父王平日里连王宫都很少出。”

“嘁，真无聊，” 红发男孩不以为然。

“不许你这样说，”那津斥责道，却更多是条件反射地维护父亲，胸中不曾升起丝毫怒意，“你又不明白一国之主肩上的责任有多重。”

“好，好，知道了，”似乎感受到那津语气里并不带刺，尤修卡也没反驳，只草草几句敷衍了事，旋即话锋一转，“反正你要是出去的话记得叫我！我可以给你做向导，保证服务到位，价格公道。”

“你在我家白吃白住，还要收我钱？”那津挑起眉。

“……这倒是。那就给你特别优惠，只要路上继续包吃住，我就免费这一回。”

“你倒是不吃亏。”

“无奸不商嘛，”尤修卡狡黠地笑了两声，接着话茬讲了下去：“我们商队都还算好的了，我跟你说，魔导国关口那个摆摊的才叫黑心……”

耳畔是男孩雀鸟似的叽叽喳喳声，眼里是遥远而陌生的地平线，那津有少许恍惚。

距离尤修卡来到奈库罗迪亚已经三月有余，以往二人唯一的交集却只有他在前面跑，那津追在身后喊他站住，像这样心平气和坐下来好好说话还是头一遭。

况且还是以他做梦也料想不到的方式：坐在屋顶上分食一块脏兮兮的蛋糕，那津半条手臂上还缠着绷带。

那津想，怪不得尤修卡喜欢一天到晚爬高登梯，这高处的景致确实不错，亭台楼阁山川树木尽收眼底。最重要的是可以望见城墙外——哪怕城外只有一片荒芜，尤修卡也一定会想方设法爬上高处，心驰神往地俯瞰那寸草不生吧。

他微微侧过头去，不着痕迹地看着身旁的尤修卡。

沉浸在回忆里的男孩神采飞扬，时不时掀起唇来露出一点犬齿尖，金色的虹膜亮得灼人，里边映着天边斜阳与地上万象，还有那些想必登上奈库罗迪亚最高的塔也望不见的遥远景色。蜷曲的发梢打着一个个小卷，随风跳动，像跃跃欲飞的雏鸟振动着未丰的羽翼。

果真是个彻头彻尾的野孩子，连头发丝都不安分，时刻叫嚣着要挣脱桎梏，拥抱自由。

真奇怪，我分明是看不惯他这一点的。

板着脸的小王子勉力压下嘴角上翘的冲动。

>>

转眼间天色已晚，尤修卡却浑然不觉，直到说得口干舌燥了才有些茫然地四下环顾，似乎想找水喝，然后如遭雷殛似的整个人猛地一跃而起，大叫道：“完蛋了，文章抄不完了！”随即才注意到身旁那津揶揄的目光，连忙扑上去哀嚎，“帮我抄好不好？都不用对半分，一共要抄三遍，你一遍我两遍就行。”

强忍着不露出笑意，那津坚决地推开他：“不行，我们笔迹相差太多了。”

尤修卡睁圆了眼：“咦，你怎么知道？我都不知道你的字长什么样。”

（那津还记得很清楚，那天受邻座的西顿公爵之子之托帮忙把收好的作业送去给老师，半路上却被放在最上面一层的作业吸引了注意力。写的内容倒不重要，只是那字迹龙飞凤舞潦草得很，笔锋却相当有力，不像是仓促写就导致的，而是字的主人本就这样狂放，在向来字迹工整的那津看来十分扎眼，不由停下脚步，多留意了眼右上角那同样张牙舞爪的名字——“尤修卡”。

实在是太完美地演绎了什么是字如其人，让那津也忍俊不禁，噗嗤一下笑了出来，随后才回过神，慌乱地环顾四周，确认没人注意到后才心虚地把那几张纸塞到了一沓作业的正中央，继续抱着作业朝研究室赶去了。）

敛起思绪，那津淡淡地道：“你的字实在太丑了，过目难忘。”

尤修卡瘪瘪嘴，一边不住地唉声叹气一边站起身来：“走吧，得赶紧回去了。”

>>

路过无人的空教室时顺手捎上课本，尤修卡回到房间的第一件事便是一阵风似的摊开书铺好纸，伏在案前奋笔疾书。羽毛笔好像快要飞起来，笔下的字也如同神秘学的书上才会见到的符号一样，几乎不可辨识。

但实在是顾不得那么多了。尤修卡甩了甩酸痛的手，墨水砸在桌上飞溅开来。

那津倒也没走，而是跟着尤修卡回了房间。毕竟只住了一个年幼的留学生，屋里陈设并不多，与王子既能起居又能会客的房间没得比。那津从书架上随意抽出一册小话本打算消磨时间，才发现除了书桌前尤修卡正用着的一把椅子以外，他甚至无处可坐，只好点起床头的烛火，站在床边倚着床柱读起了书。

尤修卡抄完一篇稍作歇息时才想起还有个客人，回过头来困惑地看着他：“干嘛站着？坐啊。”

“坐哪里？今天那是意外，现在都回王宫里了，难道还要席地而坐？”房门虽然掩上了但窗户还没关，若是被路过的宫人瞧见王子坐在地上等宝石商的孩子抄书，那还成什么体统。

“那就坐床上嘛，”尤修卡理所当然道。

“衣服太脏了，一身灰，”那津看着黑衣上显眼的浅色痕迹，拧起眉。

“无所谓，我没你那么讲究，比这个脏十倍的地方我都能睡。”

“那也不行，”那津坚持道。

“哎你怎么这么……大不了明天跟洗衣房打个招呼，提前帮我换一床被子床单，”尤修卡急着抄书，不耐地摆摆手，转过身去不再理他，“我没工夫管你，爱坐不坐。”

那津在原地站了一会儿，见他确实不再回头，才仔细地掸去身上的尘土，在床沿上坐了下来。

>>

“终于——！”

闻声，那津从话本里抬起头来，只见尤修卡啪的一声阖上书丢了笔，随即三步并作两步跑来，振臂高呼着扑倒在床上。

那津没作声，只斜了他一眼，将薄薄的话本卷成纸筒，轻敲了下身旁毛茸茸的小脑袋。

尤修卡仰起脸，揉揉发涩的眼睛，对那津咧嘴一笑。

方才那津虽然手里一直捧着书，却半句话都没能看进去，盯着那白纸黑字不知在思忖着些什么，还时不时抬头看看尤修卡的背影。

男孩像是沙漠里一阵热烈肆意的风，相处得越久，便越能吹散那津心中的迷惘。

先前那津在屋上没能找到言语描述的那样东西也重新破开浓雾，轮廓逐渐明晰。那津伸出手朝着那方向虚虚一拢，手里还是抓了一把空，只隐约沾上点雾水的湿气，心中却逐渐有了定数。

他究竟想说什么，想做什么，想抓住什么。

某个答案呼之欲出。

手指无意识地摩挲起书脊，心跳声似乎也比往常更响，那津斟酌着开口：“你看，我们也是可以好好相处的。”

“嗯，”尤修卡有些好奇，歪着头等待下文。

深吸一口气，那津轻声道：

“所以……以后我再找你，你就别跑了。”

尤修卡却忽然敛了笑意，脱口而出：“不要。”

“……为什么？”那津面上没有半点波澜，一双眼却紧盯着面前的男孩。

“我才不给贵族小孩当跟班，”红发男孩一个翻身坐起来，颇为不屑昂起头，一瞬间感到自己像是很有气节似的，幼小的身姿高大了许多。

“哼，我都看见了，你上星期还在和阿基坦子爵的女儿，还有鲍德温男爵的儿子在后院里玩捉迷藏，”那津冷哼一声，不留情面地戳破他的豪言壮语。

“这……这不一样，” 刚放下大话就被揭穿，尤修卡有些狼狈。那是他少有的几个常来往的同龄人，或许因为父辈爵位不高，性情更为平易近人，他难得地并不反感他们。

但平心而论，那津除了初次见面时高昂着头负手而立，没有半点孩童稚气，导致尤修卡对他的第一印象并不好以外，他的品性其实一点不差。以如今尤修卡对他的了解看来，他多半是因为这样更“合乎礼节，是王子应该做的”才选择摆出这种高高在上的姿态，并不是骨子里有多少倨傲。

尤修卡迟了三个多月才明白这一点，说到底还是因为自己不肯给那津机会，还白白戏弄了人家那么久，不由心下窘迫。

“哪里不一样？刚才还好好的，为什么说到这个就不行了，为什么就是不肯接纳我？”那津见他支支吾吾说不出个所以然，怒意的火舌舔舐着胸中泛起的酸涩愈燃愈烈，步步紧逼道，“你今天必须把话说清楚。”

原本不时有晚风拂过的惬意空气不知何时挽成了一张拉满的弓，迅速膨胀着挤满了房间的沉默将烛火噼啪声放大了数倍，响亮地敲打在耳膜和随时可能崩断的弓弦上。

那津眯起眼，山雨欲来一般目光沉沉地酝酿着什么。

尤修卡早没有最初那么排斥那津了，不然也不会和他消磨一下午的时光。只是方才那津难得和颜悦色，还主动向他求和，尤修卡才得意忘形，噌噌噌蹬着鼻子攀上脸，很威风地踩在小王子头上甩了一回脸色，却不想那津像是比以往都更加在意这码事一样，动真格地生了气，不由心虚起来。

怎么今天净是做些对不起那津的事。尤修卡一张脸垮下来，懊丧地挠挠头。

“哎那个，呃……王子，”他试探着开口。

“那津，我叫那津，”见他连自己的名字都说不出，那津面色愈发森冷。

“对对对，那津，”尤修卡尴尬地干咳一声。奈库罗迪亚的魔王只有这一个独子，周围人都直接用王子一词指代那津，他便也没特意将那津的姓甚名谁往心里放过：“其实我并没有想针对你。”

“那你想怎样？” 声音里仿佛凝起了霜。

“我只说了不做跟班，但是……” 尤修卡思忖片刻，“你要是拿我当朋友，我也不是不能跟你玩。”

意料之外的答案让那津愣住了，茫然地睁大双眼。

**朋友。**

这似乎是个很平常的词。他知道厨娘的孩子和母妃那个年纪最小的侍女是朋友，绘本上的史莱姆和多拉奇是朋友，书里还说先代大魔王有位辅佐着他君临魔界的知心友人，于他个人而言，这却是个只有所耳闻却全然陌生的概念。

“不是跟班、书童、伴读那些乱七八糟的，没有谁归谁管这么一说，而是一种……平等的关系。”尤修卡抓耳挠腮地补充道。

“平等？”

红发男孩试图解释却一时语塞。他想说不分身份贵贱，庶民同王子也能平起平坐，也想说彼此尊重与真心换真心，可幼小的头脑里尚没有那诸多概念与辞藻，整张脸皱成一团，最终只挤出一句：“就是你吃什么，我就吃什么。”

“可我平时不怎么吃甜食。”

“那就是我跟你吃一样的，外加甜品。”

“这下你就比我吃得多了，怎么能叫一样？”

“总之就是这个意思。怎么这么较真呢，死脑筋，”尤修卡好气又好笑地看着他。

“那好吧。”那津一手抱胸一手摸着下巴，所有所思。

“哦对了，”尤修卡一拍脑袋，“也不可以使唤我。”

“知道了，就是不拿你当下人。”

“对！这不是悟性挺高的嘛，”尤修卡展颜，呲着两颗白生生的小虎牙冲他笑，“不过不光如此，拿我当那些地位不如你的贵族子弟对待也不行，你就……嗯，假装我也是个王子好了！”

“这不现实。”

“或者你把自己看作平民？”

“……也不太可能。”

“反正只要和我在一起的时候这样就行了，对别人你爱摆什么架子就尽管摆去。”

“那不是架子，是王族的矜持，” 那津拧起眉辩护道。

尤修卡懒得同他再争辩这些：“管它是什么呢，反正具体的你自己意会一下。”

那津似懂非懂地点点头：“我尽量吧。有哪里没做到位你再提出来。”

放眼全魔界，那津都算是王族里相当谦逊平和的了，但毕竟贵为王子，对传统和礼节的恪守程度又近乎刻板，能对尤修卡的要求全盘接受实属十分难得，因此尤修卡见他颔首同意，便毫不犹豫地伸出手去。

“行，那我们以后就是朋友了。”

“——好。”

那津低声应道，握住他的手。

初次见面时那津就伸出了手，却被尤修卡错以为是居高临下的施舍而一把挥开，你追我赶地兜兜转转了好一圈弯路，两只小手现如今才终于握到一起。

红发男孩粗糙的虎口磨蹭着那津细嫩的手掌，陌生的触感激起一阵微痒，但最鲜明的是掌心相触碰的热度，和缓的暖意经由这一点钻进血管里荡漾开来冲刷遍体，最终里里外外包裹住他，像午后漫步到中庭里那没有树影荫蔽的一隅，松软的阳光漫进胸腔。

那津心中正感慨万千，只听见不知从何处传来闷闷的咕噜一声，面前的男孩旋即有些不好意思地摸了摸肚子。那津心下了然，才意识到自己腹中也空得隐约有些生疼了，便主动开口：“我去找人来备上晚膳……”

“不用，告诉我厨房在哪就行，”尤修卡大喇喇地摆摆手。

那津其实从没去过厨房，只在路过时从虚掩着的房门里有过寥寥几瞥，所幸他记忆力不错，才一直留着印象：“在一楼东南角，从宴会厅出去左拐再左拐，储物室正对面。”

尤修卡闻言，干脆利落地一个起身跳下床。那津抚平衣衫上的褶皱，又捡起话本归置到原位，才不紧不慢跟了上去。

>>

“你又在搞什么鬼……”

“嘘——！”

那津本以为尤修卡是饿得急了，没什么耐心才想直接去厨房讨吃的，谁想他一进厨房便放轻了脚步，还非要鬼鬼祟祟贴着墙根走，最终顺手从台面上飞快地拿起了什么揣进怀里，才拽着那津钻进橱柜夹角处的阴影里蹲下来。

晚餐时间已过，厨房里只剩下三两个还在洗碟子的下人，男孩们的脚步与轻声交谈尽数淹没在哗啦啦的水声中。

“就不能直接告诉他们吗，非要偷偷摸摸的，还拽上我做共犯，”那津甩开他拉着自己衣袖的手，低声埋怨道。

“那多没意思，你怎么没点探险精神。”

“厨房有什么险可探，哪有在自己家里做贼的，”那津啼笑皆非。

“那也聊胜于无嘛，以后再找更好玩的地方，”尤修卡说着，像今天早些时候掰蛋糕似的，将怀里掏出的食物一分为二递给那津，“吃吗？不吃我再出去给你拿个别的。”

尤修卡林林总总的罪状上如今又添了一笔盗窃罪，但不知怎的，面对这个主动与他分食的小毛贼，那津心中竟不再生出先前那样强烈的愤慨，只是有些无奈，打算等离开了厨房再好好劝诫他今后不许偷东西。

毫不夸张地说，遇到尤修卡之后的这三个月里，他所经历的事比他迄今为止循规蹈矩的一辈子都多。那并不都是好的——以他受到的教育来讲，甚至大多都是不成体统，难登大雅之堂的——但于他本人而言，带上他本不该有、也一度以为自己根本没有的个人感情色彩看来，那更像是令人昏昏欲睡的午后熏风中一只误闯进学堂的鸟，扑扇着翅膀四处乱撞，聒噪，棘手，无端生出百般是非，但他伸手去捉那鸟的时候，心中的确有一瞬间的雀跃。

况且他也确实饿得狠了。

于是他接过尤修卡递来的橄榄枝，大快朵颐起来。在厨房的角落里席地而坐的模样不像大国的王子，倒像个稚气未泯的普通孩子。

>>

翌日一早，当尤修卡拖拉着脚步，吊儿郎当地走进教室时，早已端坐在书桌前的那津像是感受到了什么的抬起眼，不期然与他四目相对。

红发男孩俏皮地眨眨眼，勾起嘴角，标志性的小虎牙一闪而过。

而那津则很快收回目光，低下头去，鼻尖埋进翻到了新一章正在预习的书本里，不教任何人发觉自己严肃刻板的神情有着些微松动。

-fin-

> ·维多利亚时期黄色香石竹（康乃馨）的花语：藐视、拒绝。而那时同样有个习俗：当一朵花被倒着送出时，表达的意思与原本的花语相反。
> 
> ·AO3那边打了enemies to friends的tag但其实更像是“以为是讨厌，其实是喜欢，一直都是喜欢”的故事（

**Author's Note:**

> 维多利亚时期同样有个习俗：当一朵花被倒着送出时，表达的意思与原本的花语相反。


End file.
